Snowball
by sammy55
Summary: The Cullens, and Bella are having a snowball fight. When something goes wrong, can Jasper calm Edwards anger without him knowing? And what does Bella have to do with that?


**This is just a fluffy one-shot, although it is rated T for a reason. It is rated more of a T+, but it is NOT M RATED!**

**BPOV**

I watched as the land blurred by. I glanced over at Edward, once again wishing he would slow down his driving. There was snow on the ground and I loved to look at the snow capped trees. We were on the way to the Cullen's house, to 'Have some fun and loosen up.' As Edward had so cheerfully put it.

He slid the car smoothly to a stop, and I do mean slid. He slammed on the brakes and I watched in horror as Edward spun the car around in a full circle before finally stopping. I glared at him and hurried to get out of the death-trap of a car. The moment my foot hit the ice I slipped.

Edward caught me and cradled me in his arms, knowing better than to put me down. I would fall again. Ice and I didn't mix, ever.

He carried me over into the deep snow where the rest of his family was standing. Minus Carlisle and Esme who were standing on the porch. "Edward, can I just stand with Carlisle and Esme?" I stuck my bottom lip and gave him the puppy dog look.

But he refused to think that having a snowball fight between five vampires, me in the middle of it, was a bad idea. Stupid, Volvo driving vampire! "Relax Bella, have some fun!"

I have to admit, at first I did. I stood behind Edward, handing him snowballs. But I was getting spray with snow that sprayed off of him when he got struck with a snowball. So he moved me behind Emmett, who acted as a much better shield.

A sudden snowball, as big as me hurtled through the air and struck Emmett. It hit him so forcefully it knocked him nearly fifty feet backwards into a tree. I turned back the way he had been facing, hearing somebody call my name.

The next thing I knew something had hit my shoulder and now it was my turn to fly backwards and into a tree. Although I didn't have as far to go, there being a tree ten feet behind me. The moment I hit I blacked out.

**EPOV**

I grinned at Jasper, who had managed to knock Emmett off balance, and then jerked my head towards Rosalie, who was shrieking. She had released a snowball at vampire speed, heading directly towards Bella. I knew at a glance that none of us would get there in time. Although that didn't stop me from trying.

I watched in horror as the snowball slammed into her shoulder, in turn slamming her into a nearby tree. I heard a crack and I arrived by Bella just as she lost conciseness. _Bring her into the living room Edward._ I nodded to Carlisle and tried to pick Bella up without hurting her more. Despite my care, she moaned loudly, and I winced.

I lay Bella down on the couch, making sure her injured shoulder was towards Carlisle. He gently poked and prodded at it, causing Bella to groan, causing me to wince. He finally declared that her shoulder was dislocated and gave Bella morphine. I silently slipped out of the room and into the back yard. My anger flared up, at both Jasper and Rosalie. I knew I shouldn't have been mad…

"Rosalie, Jasper get over here!" I was shocked by the sound of my own voice. It held to much fear and relief to be truly frightening, but yet there was an undertone of complete malice. I felt my anger subside and looked up to see my two siblings now standing in front of me.

_Is Bella all right? _ I glared at Rosalie, but nodded my answer. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying desperately to calm myself. It wasn't working.

"Rosalie, do you have any idea what you could've done? She's human for god's sake!" I knew I was partly at fault myself, but my instincts were screaming at me to kill Rosalie for injuring my mate, accident or not.

Yelling at her was a wrong move on my part. She was instantly on the defensive. "You are the one who brought her! I was throwing the snowball at Emmett! You should be happy that I was throwing at Emmett! If I had thrown one at you and it had hit her, she would've died!" She winced realizing what she had said. _Sorry Edward, but you know it's true._

I shook my head walking back to Bella. Carlisle was finishing setting her shoulder, and I pulled her onto my lap, eager to feel her heart beat. _Edward she will wake up in two hours and thirty-three minutes. _ I called a thank-you to Alice and settled down to wait. I wondered if Bella would talk in this drug induced sleep.

**BPOV**

I slowly woke up, feeling groggier than usual. I also realized I had no idea what had happened. I forced my eyes open and looked around me. I was in Edwards's room, seated on his lap while he sat on his black sofa.

"What happened?" I voice sounded harsh and rusty. And my throat tasted like sand paper. Edward grabbed a glass of water that was behind his head and held it to my lips as he spoke.

"When Jasper's snowball hit Emmett, Rosalie was throwing a snowball towards Emmett at the same time. It hit you in the shoulder, knocking you into a tree. You blacked out and Carlisle put your shoulder back it place." I looked at him, confused. "Your shoulder was dislocated, and you'll probably have one hell of a head ache tomorrow." He paused to gaze down at me. "Bella I am sorry, you were right I shouldn't have brought you here. If she had thrown that snowball just a little harder…"

I knew what he was trying to say. I would've been killed. I knew that and I accepted that. "Edward I didn't die. Let it go." Even as I said that I knew Edward would not listen to me. He never did when it came to my safety and health.

Suddenly I felt an unexplainable feeling of lust. I glanced at Edward and saw his eyes still filled with anger. So I was the only one who felt it. I knew it was Jaspers fault, but I couldn't tell if Edward noticed that or not. "Where is Jasper?"

"He is downstairs with Alice. They are both thinking of each other." He shuddered and I could tell their thoughts weren't innocent. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." I lied. Apparently not well. Before Edward could say another word a pushed on his chest, trying my best to push him down. He lay flat on his back and watched me warily, me now straddling his lap. I leaned down and tried to unbutton his shirt, getting to first two buttons undone before Edward grabbed my wrists, looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Bella, you know better."

I decided my best strategy would be to beg. "Please Edward, just your shirt." I looked at him, trying to show him that I would be good.

Evidently it worked better than I though.

Edward flipped me so I was underneath him, bringing his lips to mine roughly. I ran my hands down his chest, realizing that his shirt was unbuttoned. He had on hand on the back of my neck, supporting me. His other hand was curled around my injured shoulder, numbing it.

I broke away from the kiss gasping as Edward continued to trail kisses down my neck and behind my ear. I lightly ran my finger nails over his chest, grinning when he shuddered. I loved that I could dazzle him once in awhile. I left my one hand lying over his lover abdomen, feeling his muscles contract and loosen. The other hand went up to his hair to force his lips to mine once again.

His lips parted enough for his tongue to run across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, silently begging him to enter. He didn't hear me.

He jerked away from me, disappearing for a moment only to reappear by his open window. I carefully sat back up, trying not to jerk suddenly and injure my shoulder. "I'm sorry Edward." I wouldn't tell him how frustrated I was that we couldn't _really _kiss. I couldn't. It would just cause him to redouble his efforts to make me leave him and live a normal life. As if I could have a normal life now.

Edward shook his head, turning and coming back to me. "It's my fault. I lost my control for a moment. Sorry."

I shrugged, not truly mad at him. Instead I decided I owed Jasper some thanks. "Hey Jasper! Thanks!" I grinned at Edward's confused expression. Today had been a great day all in all.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Do you see why I rated T? I haven't written anything M rated yet… Although I have an idea I want to try… Do you guys think I could write it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW BY PRESSING THAT BUTTON!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
